Saiyajin goes to High School
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: There are infinite number of parallel universes and infinite number of different possibilities. And in those infinite universes, a slight error always happens. Such is this case, when Goku was accidently sent to DxD verse. GokuxHarem. Maybe GokuxOphis too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story as i was bored since i can't go outside for basketball becuz of my exams are going on. Damn school! I hate it!**

**This story is set in an alternative universe where after the fight of Goku and Frieza the planet Namek exploded and turns into a dimensional warp.**

**Anyways, let's get to the story.**

**CHAPTER 1: AN UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS**

**DBZ UNIVERSE**

Goku, the last of the Saiyan race, was one of the friendliest and nicest person anyone had ever met. His personality greatly opposed to that of any other Saiyan. He was calm, attractive and pure of heart, traits collectively possessed by none other than the one and only Son Goku.

But right now, nothing could describe the difference from his usual self. The expression of pain, hate and regret can be easily seen on his face. Goku was watching the Namek's sea indifferently from above where he had just blasted the self proclaimed emperor of the galaxy-the tyrant, Frieza. He had finally defeated that monster after becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan.

But at what cost?

The life of his best friend, Krillin?

Goku had lost more than one of his dear friends during his life, in pursuit of the dragonballs, to save the world and, as his saiyan side persists, more power. And here he was, the strongest in the universe, and yet he felt nothing. What was there to feel, he had just lost his best friend? What was the use of power if you had no one to share it with? He was not like Frieza-millions groveling at his feet brought him no more pleasure than having to bury his own prince.

He was a protector. Not a destroyer.

"Krillin, I'm sorry you had to die. I promise I won't let any more innocents perish in front of me like that" mumbled Goku as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Suddenly, a volcanic eruption burst from the dying Namek,roughly jolting the mourning saiyan back to reality. Damn! Even though Frieza had been defeated, he had made sure to leave his mark-bringing an entire planet down with him! As if killing of all it's inhabitants was not enough!

He speed up as fast as he could, ignoring the burning pain of his muscles as he pushed beyond his limits, zipping through the lava geysers as they shot from the earth and the collapsing rock columns crushing everything beneath them. He winced as tears stung his eyes against the dust and wind, and continued to scan the surroundings for something, anything! He needed to leave!

Goku had survived devastating planet-destroying attacks, blasts that could wipe out billions at a single count, but he couldn't survive in the vacuum of space.

A few hundred metres below the surface, he saw a hope of light shine through.

AN ESCAPE POD!

That must have been the one Vegeta used to arrive here. Goku thanked the fallen prince silently. He rushed over to the pod, without making any delay. He almost busted open the doorand when he managed to get it open, (there was a button at the side) what greeted him was a large array of knobs, screens and buttons scattered across the interior. Being basically illiterate, he didn't understand a thing. What should he press?! What do they all do?!

Why hadn't he attended school with Gohan?!

Without time to spare, he strapped himself in and started pushing everything furiously. The pod's door closed and lurched violently. Goku had also managed to activate a map, some sort of cleansing gas to take baths with (there were no showers while speeding through space, after all), an oxygen mask, and finally he felt the pod lift. Goku gritted his teeth as his head banged against the top and shot upwards without warning.

Soon the ship crossed Namek's atmosphere. And then it happened. The whole planet exploded, leaving nothing but space dust behind.

The pod shook violently due to the shockwave, but there was not much damage. They were still travelling at a random course he ha set while button mashing.

Or that's what he thought. The pod abruptly changed it's course and he felt it spinning around frantically-he could see light zoom past them erratically from the small porthole in the pod. He felt his stomach lurch and Goku suppressed the urge to puke as he was thrown about in the small cramped area, hitting his head multiple times. He felt his vision blurring, his energy fading away., and the pain of his wounds acquired from the brutal battle taking over.

Then all effort ceased. He relaxed. Even his legs felt limp and a blackness swept over his brain. It wiped out fear; it wiped out terror. There was no more panic. It was quiet and peaceful. Nothing to be afraid of. This is nice...to go to sleep...no need to resist...too tired to resist...it's nice to be carried...to float in space...tender arms around him...tender arms like Gohan's...he must go to sleep...

'Am I going to die..?' The last thing he saw was the blurring of the space dust of Namek, before he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

**DxD UNIVERSE**

It was a peaceful night in Human World. Rias Gremory, the president of Occult Research Club and secretly the heir of Gremory family, was on her way back to her club. Today was quite an overwhelming day. Firstly, she had found that the infamous pervert, Issei, possessed the Scared Gear. Secondly, she had found him dead in the park this evening. Thirdly, she had resurrected and healed him-she was still wondering why she did that, actually. And most importantly, she needed a bath.

She gazed up at the dark sky and her eyes widened as she saw a shooting star zoom past. Silently she wished that she wasn't so busy and had more time to spare, but alas, being the heiress of the demon family, she had a huge burden on her shoulders and a packed schedule could not be avoided. Rias sighed.

Suddenly, she sensed a huge power level. Is it some Ultimate Class Devil who is coming to inquire about my progress in the human world? Is it the leader of fallen angels? Or perhaps one of the high class Angels?

No, this was a different energy from that of Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels. It was something else. She concentrated and located the source of the large power, and it was...

Wait! Since when does shooting stars emanate power so similar to living things? And such huge power?!

...hold on?! Is that thing going to land on... my club!?

Wasting no time, Rias rushed towards her club, just in time to see the shooting star crash through the roof of a building close to her club, leaving a pile of smoking debris in it's wake. Fortunately for her, the surrounding buildings were vacant and thus there was no commotion and no one hurt.

Rias's eyes widened in surprise as she reached the crash site. A young man, seeming to be not much older than her, was laying unconscious among the rubble. He was still breathing, quite an amazing feat considering his injuries. There was dried blood surrounding the... space pod, was it? It certainly wasn't a shooting star, now. What shocked her the most, though, was the level of energy radiating from the newcomer, despite his unconscious and wounded state.

Rias hesitantly walked towards the stranger and, finding him out cold, picking him up and entering the club.

"Damn! This guy is heavy!" Rias muttered as she threw him on the bed. Her eyes surveyed every inch of his body. A low whistle escaped her lips.

"Wow! Quite a muscle man, aren't you?" Rias licked her lips as she smirked.

Maybe...

No. That wouldn't be right.

Oh for the love of-

Her hands reached the buttons of her shirt as she started undoing them. She shrugged it off and it slid down her shoulders onto the floor. Next, she unstrapped her bra and threw it down, her body feeling a little hot and impatient. Slowly she slid of her panties seductively, winking at the man in the bed, her tongue running past her teeth. Rias ran her fingers through her hair, smiling seductively as she looked him over again, her eyes dancing over his shirtless form.

Without wasting another second, she crawled under the covers and embraced Goku tightly, her fingers running over his tight muscles and abs, stopping at the belt at his pants, before going just a little, tiny bit lower..

Her eyes widened and she gasped as her mouth formed an 'o'.

Hey! She was doing this to heal that guy! No sex! Just embracing! She wasn't a pervert...okay...maybe a little in this case...or maybe a lot.

**FEW HOURS LATER...**

It was morning. Sunlight streamed in through small window covered by a set of blinds. Goku groaned, discontented as his eyes flickered opened very briefly, than shut as the light temporarily blinded him.

Damn the sun. If only it had risen later... he still wanted to sleep just a little longer.

Wait... what?! Sunrise? Am...am I alive?! But how? He thought... He was sure getting sucked into that space hole meant certain death for him... a small chuckle escaped his lips. He'd always been a awesome escape artist, as Chi Chi put it, able to get out of the worst scrapes alive.

Goku felt something warm and very soft on his back. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a beautiful redhead laying naked in the bed with him. A visible blush stained his cheeks as the girl hugged his back, probably still in sleep. A comfortable smile formed on her face as she rubbed her cheek against his skin and pushed herself closer to the saiyan, her breasts squeezing against Goku's arm.

Goku got up silently, trying not to disturb the girl's sleep. Just as he stood up, his legs accidently slipped on the bra lying on the floor, making him plop backwards onto the bed and right on to the sleeping beauty. He let out a small "eep" and turned around, coming face to face with her, their noses inches from touching. He flushed slightly when he realized his hand was on her breast...

"Mmm" moaned the girl in her sleep.

Goku watched in confusion when he heard her moaning. He saw a slow smile spread across her face. Bulma had told him that women' breasts are very sensitive, but he never thought that they could be so... big. Big and soft and smooth. Like Bulma's, except hers were smaller.

Goku started to press and squeeze her breasts gently, curious. He couldn't understand why she was making such sounds but she seemed to be enjoying it. With a child like curious face, Goku decided to examine further...

*squeeze* "Mmm"

*press* "Ahh"

*squeeze* "Mmm"

"You are quite a perverted guy, aren't you" wondered the girl with a smile as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Peverted? What does that mean?" Goku blinked, confused.

"Wow. You don't know what that means?" Rias cocked her head when she saw Goku shaking his head.

"Ah, that's so cute. You're such a naïve person. It's really difficult to find someone as innocent as you." Rias mumbled, smirking as she started stroking Goku's cheek. Goku being Goku still didn't understand what's going on.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened, revealing another beautiful girl with very long black hair and violet eyes.

"Ara ara, what's this? A new devil member?" the girl appreciated the new man's bare chest.

"No, he isn't a devil. At least that what I think." Rias muttered before getting out of bed -making sure to brush her naked body against Goku a few more times for extra measure- and throwing on her crumpled uniform.

"Oh? So is he your new boyfriend, President?" teased Akeno Himejima.

"W-what?! No!" stuttered Rias, turning crimson.

"Sorry for interrupting... But what's going on? Where am i?" Goku wondered confused.

He had tried to sense the Ki of his friends and family, of course. Even he wasn't THAT clueless... But they were nowhere to be found. He had picked up some power levels, not entirely human, that were higher than normal and some even extraordinay ones. The two girls present in the room were also more powerful than the average human.

"You are on Earth of course." replied Akeno with her usual smile.

"No, that's not possible. This isn't the same Earth that I know." Goku's brows furrowed, in deep thought.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" asked Rias.

"Yeah, I remember I was in my ship. But then suddenly everything went blank... I was in space." Goku answered honestly.

"You almost crashed onto the club house. I found you injured in the rubble with that spaceship thingy of yours. I decided to heal you, although... my method isn't exactly the most decent one, I must say. Hope you didn't mind," Rias winked, deliberately crossing her arms and displaying her cleavage. She had left the top few buttons undone, and had not put on her bra, for... certain reasons, of course.

"But you healed me so fast... Did you have senzu beans? How did you do that?"

"That's easy. Because I'm a devil."

**IN THE UNDERWORLD...**

The sudden appearence of the Saiyan was not unnoticed by high class devils. Most of the clan leaders were quite worried about this newcomer. They called for a meeting, where the greatest devils and most terrifying demons gathered to discuss and clear their doubts-or in some cases, deepen them. They suspected it was the work of fallen angels, though, had no evidence to back it up...

"What Intel do we have about this newcomer?" asked the leader of Four Great Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Almost nothing, sadly." replied his father, Lord Gremory. "He had appeared it of thin air... literally! There's no evidence of his prior existence, and such power is unheard of. He's strong enough to challenge and win against all of us! "

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Falbium Asmodeus muttered, bored.

"It would have been better if you'd taken your responsibility as Satan in charge of military affairs." Lord Phoenix narrowed his eyes.

"Where is that newcomer right now?" asked Lord Gremory.

"He is currently with your sister right now, Sirzech-sama. If I may add, he doesn't seem to be an enemy as of now," informed Grayfia.

Silence filled the room as everyone absorved this information. None of them had expected the new man to have targeted Lucifers sister..

"So what should we do then?" Falbium asked.

"We'll wait. If that guy dares to hurt a single strand of my sister's hair, then i'll personally deal with him." Sirzech growled.

**A/N: OKAY. THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE AND NICE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. ALSO I HOPE YOU DIDN'T FIND GOKU OOC IN MY STORY AS I TRIED MY BEST TO KEEP HIM IN CHARACTER. SO HERE IS THE POWER LEVEL OF GOKU COMPARED TO DxD VERSE:**

**Goku Base- Above Ultimate Class Devil**

**Goku Kaioken X2- Above God and Satan**

**Goku Kaioken X4- Above 4 dragons**

**Goku Kaioken X20- Above Ophis and Great Red**

**Goku Ssj- More stronger than anyone in the whole verse**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND LEAVE NICE REVIEWS.**

**UlquiorraSchiffer007 out for now**


	2. Going to school?

**A/N: Hey guys! Missed me? Ahaha, just kidding. Anyways, i'm quite surprised to see the popularity of this story. 37 reviews, 86 favs, 91 follows. Damn. You guys seems to like my story. **

**Some of the readers PM me for suggestions and thanking me for the story. I would like to give them a lot of thanks! You guys are the best!**

**Anyways, to the story.**

**CHAPTER 2: GOING TO SCHOOL?**

"Damn it! How could he?! Why would he do it just because of such a small thing?!" cursed Rias silently under her breath.

A sigh escaped her lips.

She didn't want to attend the class in such a bad mood. She wanted to let off her anger on someone or something.

But what could she do in such a situation?

How about using her magic to destroy the whole school? But then she'll have no choice but to return to her family. Not to mention thousands of innocent students will die.

Rias slammed her head in her desk in frustration startling everyone in the class. Everyone sweat-dropped at the unusual behaviour of Rias.

Why couldn't Goku join her school? She really wanted him to join her class. Even though it was yesterday when she found him but she couldn't help but to develop liking for him.

**A FEW HOURS AGO...**

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

"So you are Son Goku, am i right?" asked the principal.

"Yup, that's me." replied Goku with a smile.

Right now, Goku was standing alongside Rias. After a long two hour discussion in the morning, Goku came to know that Rias and Akeno are devils and the existence of angels and devils. Also, that currently he has no way to return his home.

Well, at least that's how it seemed.

When Rias asked for Goku's help and offered to join her, he didn't give it a second thought and agreed willingly much to Rias's happiness.

"So why did you decide to join our school, Goku-san?" asked principal.

"Actually, he actually use to live in Canada. But his parents died last week and he had no one but me; his beloved cousin." replied Rias on behalf of Goku. She'd always been a good liar and it was a perfect time to put her skills to test.

"Really? He is your brother?" asked principal rising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Really?" asked Goku confused.

Rias hit Goku with an elbow in the gut as a signal for him not to speak when she is speaking.

"Fine then. I'll need his qualification certificates." told principal seemingly not very convinced thanks to Goku.

"Here, they are." said Rias as she handed the certificates to the principal.

Goku was confused watching the certificates. He never brought any when he arrived in this world. As a matter of fact, he never went to school in his whole life. But decided to remain silent as he didn't want to receive another elbow in the gut.

"Well, Goku-san, your qualifications are quite acceptable. Now you only need to fill the admission form and then you'll get the admission in this school." informed principal as he handed the form to Goku.

For Rias getting those fake certificates was a piece of cake. Being the daughter of a well-known devil family has its own advantage. The only thing now required is for Goku to fill the admission form.

What could possibly go wrong now?

"Umm…"

"Is something wrong?" asked the principal.

"I don't know how to write. Hehe." replied Goku with nervous smile while scratching the back of his head.

Both Rias and principal sweat-dropped hearing this.

"Rias, I would like to attend your class. And as for you, Mr. Goku, I'm sorry to say it but you're not eligible to join our school. Now it would be nice if you leave my office." said principal in a calm tone but it could be clearly seen that he was very angry.

"But-"

"OUT NOW, MISS RISS, BEFORE I DECIDE TO KICK YOU OUT OF THE SCHOOL TOO!" yelled principal startling Goku and Rias.

**AT PRESENT TIME**

Rias was laying her head on the desk dazing off. She wasn't paying any attention what was going in the class. Her thoughts still on happened in the morning.

What if Goku would've been able joined her school? She could have spent more time with him and came to know more about him.

"Next period is of physical education, right?" asked one of the girls in the class.

"Yeah. But we don't have any P.E. teacher in our school. The previous teacher got a better offer in another school so he left." replied another girl.

"I heard rumors that a new teacher has been recruited today. I think he'll teach us this period."

"I hope he is handsome."

"Me too."

Rias overheard the conservation but didn't show any interest in it. She had many important matters to attend today. Firstly, she had to tell that pervert, Issei, about her existence and him being one of them now.

Rias didn't realize when the teacher entered the class. The whole class was started gossiping when they saw their new teacher. The girls were very happy to see a young, handsome man much to the boys' jealousy.

"Wow! Is he our new P.E. teacher?" a girl whispered.

"He is so young and handsome!" commented another girl.

'He maybe handsome but Goku is more handsome and cuter than anyone.' thought Rias not even interested to take a glance at her new teacher.

Goku. How cute and innocent. How she wish him to be a stuff toy which she could hold forever.

"Hello everyone. I will be your PE teacher from now."

Does she already like him so much that she is hearing his vice in PE teacher? How silly and stupid of her.

"My name is Son Goku. Nice to meet you all."

Ah, so that's her new teacher's name…

WAIT WHAT?!

Rias immediately looked at her new teacher. Her eyes nearly popped out their sockets as she saw him.

"GOKU! WHAT YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Rias as she sub-consciously stood up.

"Oh, hey, Rias. Isn't it a surprise to be your school teacher?" smiled Goku waving his hand casually.

Rias ran from her seat before grabbing Goku's arm and dragging him along with her to the outside.

"When? How did you managed to get a job as a teacher here?" asked Rias surprised.

It was not as if she was angry about or something. In fact, she was quite happy to see him as her teacher. But how did he manage to do that?

"Oh, you see it all happened after you left for class."

**FLASHBACK…..**

"OUT NOW, MISS RISS, BEFORE I DECIDE TO KICK YOU OUT OF THE SCHOOL TOO!" yelled principal startling Goku and Rias.

Without giving any other thought, Rias ran out of the office leaving behind Goku and principal. Knowing that he won't be get admission in the school, Goku bowed down before walking outside.

"Wait, Goku-san!" came principal's voice as he stopped the saiyan in the tracks.

"Huh?" Goku turned his gaze towards the principal in confusion.

"Though i can't accept you as a student here but that doesn't mean I'm heartless." replied principal in a serious tone. "Tell me, Goku-san, do you know anything about physical fitness and sports? Because from looks of you, it seems you might be very experienced in this field."

"Yeah, I know almost every type of fighting styles and martial arts." replied Goku with a smile.

"Extraordinary! We were just looking for someone like you! Actually our PE teacher left the school some time ago. Will you kindly accept our offer of you being the new teacher?" asked principal humbly.

"That would be honor." replied Goku with a smile.

That was quite easy than he imagined. But oh well, at least now he had a job to do. Rias would be extremely happy to hear that.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So that's all happened." said Goku smiling while scratching the back of his head.

"Wow! That's great!" said Rias as she pounced at Goku getting him in a face/chest chest "I'm so happy that we are finally in the same school." she cradled his head to her breasts suffocating the poor saiyan again.

"Rias...! NEED AIR!" Goku gasped for air. To think breasts can do such a thing, they can become a great weapons.

"Oh, sorry. I was quite happy and got carried away."giggled Rias.

"It's alright. Anyways, I gotta go to other classrooms to inform them to gather them in school ground. Tell this to your class too, okay?" asked Goku as he stood up regaining his composure.

"I'll do that."

"Great. See you later." waved Goku as he ran to other classes.

Rias happily walked to her classroom. Now that Goku got a job here at least she won't have to worry about him. Not to forget, she can get extra marks from him whenever she wanted to.

**AT SCHOOL GROUND...**

A few minutes after informing all the students, Goku walked to the end of ground. He was standing in front of all the students. Much to his surprise, majority of the students were girls and barely not even one-fifth were boys. Well, that's what can expect from a girls' school which recently changed into a normal one. But oh well, he got to do his job anyways.

Goku clapped his hands making students to turn towards him.

"Hey there. As I've told you, I'm going to be your new P.E. teacher. So today I gathered you all for some exercises and a nice warmup. So are you all ready?" asked Goku with a warm smile.

"Yes, sensei." replied all the girls enthusiastically as they already started liking Goku much to boys' jealousy especially to a certain trio.

"Argh! I don't understand why such a nice looking guy had to our teacher?!" asked abrown hair boy, Issei.

"As if Kiba wasn't enough!" said Matsuda in rage.

"Why Gods are so cruel to us?!" said Motohama in depression.

The next moment all three of them started crying in anime style. But it only worsened the situation as the girls near them made more distance from them and started calling them creepy and perverts.

"So let's start with the running. Is 5 rounds of this whole town enough for you guys?" asked Goku.

Though he felt the training was of too low level but he didn't want to tire them up. They are humans after all, except for Akeno and Rias so they won't be able to handle his training.

"It will be perfect. We can even do 100 rounds if you want us to, Goku sensei." said one of the girls as she got carried away.

"Really? You guys might be better than I thought Fine then, 100 rounds for all of you." said Goku happily.

Everyone's jaws nearly hit the ground as they heard that. They could do nothing but moron at the stupidity of one person. Rias couldn't help but chuckle a little at the situation. Talk about shooting oneself in the foot. But to see, shooting oneself as well as other in the feet, that's a unique view.

At least she won't have to worry about the training. Her devil blood would help her to pass through the training effortlessly.

"Rias-sama" came a voice. Rias turned her gaze towards the source of the voice. It was her queen, Akeno.

"Goku-kun is quite energetic, isn't he?" remarked Akeno with a smile.

"Well, isn't he always? Hehe" smirked Rias.

"Oh, perfect timing! I was looking for both of you." said Goku as he appeared out of nowhere startling Rias and Akeno.

"What is it?" asked Rias confused.

"Is there any devil besides you and Akeno in this school? I've picked up several power levels higher than normal human in this school." said Goku

"Yeah, there are two groups of devils here. But that's a story for another time. Meet me at the club house. I'll introduce you to the other members of the club. And remember what you promised, okay?" asked Rias in a serious tone.

"Sure. I'll tell you everything about myself. You don't have to worry."nodded Goku with a serious expression on his face.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

All the students finally finished their rounds. Everyone fell on the ground exhausted. At least they learned their lesson. Never to bite more than you can chew.

Goku smiled as he saw them completing their training. They did better than he expected. Maybe he should increase the training but its almost the time for going to the club house.

"Uhmm...Goku- sensei." came a femine voice behind him. It belong to a young, attractive woman with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes.

"T-that girl! S-she was there with him when I died." stuttered Issei as he saw the girl. Never in his wildest dream he imagined he would see her again.

Rias's eyes widened in surprise. A fallen ange was in her school nonetheless the one who killed her new servant. But what is she doing here? Is she here to finish the unfinished job?

No, she don't know about Issei being alive. But why is she here?

Is that because of Goku? Yeah, that's seem the perfect case. Goku's power posses a great threat to fallen angels. Maybe she is here to eliminate that threat. Well, she is quite brave to step into enemy's lines, isn't she?

"Hey. Do I know?" asked Goku curiously.

"I'm Raynere. I'm a second year here. Goku-sensei, w-will you please go out with me?" asked the girl timidly.

"I'm really sorry. But he is with us." came the familiar voice of Rias. The look on her face was scary enough to startle both Goku and Raynere.

"Y-you?" before Raynere could do anything, Rias grabbed her collar pulling the fallen Angel to herself.

"Listen, you fallen bitch. The only reason i'm not erasing you out of existence is that we're standing in front of all students. But if I saw you near my servants or Goku again, I will not hesitate to put you out of your miserable life. Understand?" asked Rias in a dark tone making Raynere sweat in fear. Raynere barely nodded before Rias threw her away.

"You'll dearly pay for that!" threatened Raynere as she ran away from the school.

"Weren't you too rude to her? I didn't sense any evil in her." asked Goku nervously.

"Goku, she is an enemy. She'll do whatever to achieve her goals. That includes killing innocent people. Anyways, we're heading to club house. Don't be late." told Rias as she walked away from him.

Goku dismissed all the students as the time was already up. Not to forgot, he hadn't showered since he came to this world and he desperately need one right now. Without giving it another thought, Goku headed towards school's shower.

**AT OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB...**

As the shower was finished, Goku reached outside the club before entering in. As he entered the house, Goku saw a petite girl with white hair and hazael eyes sitting on a sofa left to him. Goku smiled and waved towards the girl much to girl's shyness as she blushed a little before nervously nodding.

"Ahaha, this is the first time I saw Kenoko like this. You might even become her friend faster than me." said a young handsome boy with short blond hair. "I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you, Goku- sensei." as he bowed down in gratitude.

"YOU!" screamed Issei. It was his first day at Occult Club, he thought he was the luckiest man in the world when he found that he was summoned by Rias but...why?! Why this new good looking have to become the stone in his way?! Oh, he started hating him already!

"First, Kiba and now you! Why can't I be only good looking guy here!?"

"Goku, it's good to see you at you are not late." Said Akeno with a smile.

"I'm here too!" shouted Issei trying to get their attention.

"Rias-sama was waiting for you. You haven't properly, have you?" asked Akeno ignoring the pervert.

"What? No attention!?" Issei turned his face to Goku.

" Yeah, I haven't. Where is she?" asked Goku again ignoring Issei.

"I...I just want to die." said Issei in a comically depressed state.

"I'm here." said Rias as she walked out of her bathroom. As expected Issei full concentration were on Rias's boobs.

"So Goku, since we have told who we are. Now its your turn." said Rias seriously.

"Well, it stared with..."

It took about half an hour for Goku to tell his whole life story. Everyone listened to it very curiously. It was as if they are hearing some kind of science fiction manga. Issei was most curious and suspicious of all. He seemed to remember this kind of story but couldn't remember where.

"So you're saying that you're an alien, right?" asked Rias receiving a nod from Saiyan. "It sounds like a self made story but we have no alternate but to believe it."

"Anyways, I have already explained you who we are." said Rias as wings appeared out of her back. Kenoko, Kiba and Akeno had the same change.

"Woah!" but Issei was surprise when seeing those wings

"Proper introduction are in order my name is Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan and every member of this club are my servants" said Rias in a proudful manner.

"Himejima Akeno, Yuto Kiba and Toujou Koneko. The reason on why I brought you hereis to discuss about what happen yesterday. You remember Issei how you died"

"You mean Yuuma-chan but everyone's doesn't remember her at all!" said Issei confused.

"That's because she's a fallen angel and her task was to lure you out and killed you. They have the ability to erase memories"

"To kill me, but why? I didn't done anything wrong to any fallen angels" asked Issei scared.

Was it because he was a total pervert? No, Motohama and Matsuda are perverts too. Then why only him?

"It's because you are a human possessing a sacred gear, and they consider such humans as a threat. Fallen Angels normally kill the user or steal their relic, which also causes the user to die you, can think as they taking your life force away". informed Akeno

"What is a sacred gear anyway?" asked Goku confused.

"Sacred gears are an irregular power that resides inside human beings. These powers normally only affects the human world, and their users usually end up being an important figure, playing an important role worldwide. But, sometimes, there are exceptional Sacred Gears that can also pose as a threat to Devils and Fallen Angels alike. That Fallen Angel Amano Yuuma, or her real name is Raynare, must have seen something dangerous in you. Issei is one of the reason, please, raise your hand." requested Rias.

"Why?"

"We wan to see your gear"

"Try to imagine the strongest thing you can think of."

"Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z?". said Issei

"What? Me?" asked Goku confused

"Not you, you dumbass! Just because you had the same name, doesn't mean you are him! You're nowhere like him!" said Issei in irritation. How dare this new sensei compare himself with his favorite character.

"Good, now imagine that person in his strongest pose. Now, get up and imitate that pose, you have to imagine it strongly, don't hold back."The boy stood up, lowered both his hands at waist height, and placed them in the right side of his body, making a small ball format where his hands intertwined.

"Kame Hame Haaaa!" as Issei left arm started to materialize.

Goku's eyes widened in surprise. Hey! That's his move!

"What the hell is thiiiiis?" shouted Issei in surprise. There was a red gauntlet with a big green gem covering his left arm.

"That is a Sacred Gear, and it belongs to you. Once released, you can use it anytime you want. The Fallen Angel saw that as a threat and therefore need to neutralize you." told Rias.

"But, if she already killed me, how I am still alive?" He wondered.

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." She showed him a leaflet exactly like the one he grabbed from the weird girl.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils."The club president continued.

"When I was summoned, you were in the brink of death Issei. So I had to save your life by turning you into a Devil using this Evil pieces. You were reborn as a Devil, Issei. Congratulation my servant Devil." Then she clicked her fingers the same wing sprouted from Issei's back, and he let out a girly shrill.. Let's get along from now on, Issei." Rias smiled childish.

"But what is the purpose of the contract?" Goku asked after stayin quiet during her explanation.

"When humans sign a contract with a devil and once the devil's end of the bargain has been fulfilled, the humans are required to pay a price for our service. The price varies with the wish that we are summoned to grant. It can be from small trinkets to the lives of the contractor"

"There are ranks among Devils, it's something called peerage." Rias sat on top of a large desk on the corner of the room, behind it was located the club president's chair. "Your place of birth and family heritage plays a big role in it.

"You can even become popular with girls whenyou rise your Devil class."added Rias.

"Wait! What? How?" Issei's eyes started to sparkled hearing that particular word.

"You see, the number of pure-blooded Devils are very thin these days, so we encourage Low classes Devils to rise to High class and form their own peerage?"

"In other words Rias the better job you do the higher chances becoming a pureblood Devil?" asked Goku trying to get the whole situation.

"That's right."

"You mean I can have my own servants?" asked Issei getting more curious.

"Yes, but that will take a lot of hard work you need to do."

"Can they all be woman? Will I be able to form my own harem?"

"Yes."

"Uooooooh, can I do anything I want with them? Even sex?"

"Pervert." Was Koneko's reply.

"They will be you servants, I don't see why not if you told them to wear bloomers .Now, get to work, you have to deliver all those leaflets to the addresses below, tonight."

"Yes, Buchou!" Issei got up, got his backpack and was about to ran out of the room but stopped in his tracks. "But what about Goku? Is he one of us?"

"Are you Goku?" asked Rias as everyone turned their gaze towards him.

"Yeah. I don't see why not. You guys are not bad at all." replied Goku with his famous Son grin

"So...ah well can you tell what class devil I currently am?" asked Issei.

"You are currently at the low class devil. So are Kenoko and Kiba." replied Rias accidently crushing all the hopes of Issei.

"You and Akeno-senpai?"

"We are mid-class devil."

"And that dumb guy?" asked Issei bored poining at Goku. Looking at him, Issei could tell he at his best might be a low class too.

"I'm not sure about him." replied Rias honestly.

"What?" even Kiba got interested.

"When I first saw him, he was heavily injured. But when at that state, his power was enough to match to that of an Ultimate Class Devil." told Rias. Everyone in the room gasped in shock as the hear that. Even Kenoko couldn't keep her calm composure anymore.

"How strong he is at full power? No one but he himself knows."

"Wow. Such power." wondered Kiba.

"Okay but why I've to do all the work and he didn't." complained Issei

Akeno approached Goku putting her index fingers on his chest before turning her gaze towards Issei and especially Rias.

"Sorry, but he is going out for dinner with me, that's why."

"Really?" asked Goku happily hearing his favorite word 'dinner'.

"Yes. It'll be my treat."

"WHAT!?" Issei was so shocked that he froze in his placa like a statue.

"Damn! Just because he is going with you, don't you dare think he is all yours?" smiled Rias in threatening manner.

"Ara ara. That is to be seen" replied Akeno as they started exchanging daggers towards each other.

"No way. It's his first day at school and he already got affection two most beautiful girls" Issei said. Comical tears running down his cheeks.

"Just you wait, Goku-sensei. I'll be better than you. Then i'll be the center of attraction not you." committed Issei silently.

**A/N: Ohoho, it seems Issei is quite jealous of Goku. His fav. hero getting his dream girls, huh? Well, we'll see what happens next in next chapter. **

**Also, there are some readers who are asking why Goku is made so strong? Its becuz he is OP when compared to DxD world. Even Naruto can beat anyone in DxD except Ophis and Great Red. And we all know, Naruto is literally an ant when compared to Goku. Sorry Naruto fans, I love Naruto too but Dbz and Naruto can't be compared. I have no bad intention behind this and I don't want to start a flame war. So let's leave it here. Anyways, a little comparison of DBZ and DxD.**

**Destructive power: Serafall is stated to destroy Japan over several times. This feat was already outdone by Picollo during his fight with Goku in end of DB. The island he destroyed was equivalent to a small continent stated in manga. Later at the beginning of Dbz, Picollo destroyed a moon effortlessly n one attack. When Frieza and King Cold went to Earth, King Cold commented about how small is Earth and either one of them can destroy it from the space.**

**Combat Speed: Goku trained under Mr. Popo to dodge lightning. He was easily above lightning spee during his figh with King Picollo. Picollo destroyed the moon in just few seconds. Raditz effortlessly not only dodged those attacks but blitz both Goku and Picollo at the same time. Thus making him at sub relativistic speed. Goku was infinitely stronger than that during his fight with Frieza stated by Picollo. **

**Flight Speed: During his fight with Frieza, Goku covered the distance of half of Namek in just one second to save Vegeta! Namek was stated to be far bigger than Earth. Even if we say it is 5 times bigger than Earth at low end. Its near light speed. And we all know, Dbz combat speed is far faster that flight speed.**

**So I guess you got a little idea how strong Goku is, right?**

**All this is purely canon!**

**Anyways, favorite, follow and leave nice reviews.**

**Eu Sunt Dracul1 out for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Delusions & Confrontation

**A/N: What's up, guys? Sorry for being late. Actually this chapter was written almost 3 weeks ago but my beta was very busy as she is a student so u know...studies -_-**

**BTW i have received some flamming in my Goku vs Madara story. So to those guests, what my idol and fav. celebrity Eminem said," I don't give a damn what you think, I'm doing this for me"...and my readers**

**So to the next chater, shall we?**

**CHAPTER 3: DELUSIONS &amp; CONFRONTATION**

Morning.

The time all living creatures wake from their slumbers to begin a new day.

And the way a normal person would begin theirs, was to trudge out of bed and head to the kitchen, preparing a cup or two of coffee or tea or whatever it is that would keep him awake, and if he is feeling up to it he would attempt to prepare a light snack.

Emphasis on the word normal.

Goku was, on one hand, the most Earthling of the saiyans, and yet on another hand, not very Earthling at all. After devouring all contents of Rias's fridge he had found himself a nice, secluded training spot and had begun a light - or rather, in his standards - training routine, after, of course, hunting down a more suitable (larger sized) breakfast.

His hostess had been informed the night prior. Goku recalled the ear-piercing screeches and heated screams from Chi Chi when he failed to tell her about his early morning escapades.

Right now, he was in a clearing at the heart of a little forest which lay far from civilization, tucked away between the high mountains. Best for training - far enough to get rid of distractions and avoid hurting innocents. Best of all, it reminded him of home. The little house in the pockets of the fields and mountains of one of the most calm places of Earth, his Earth, and being around nature gave him a comfortable sense of familiarity that he relaxed in.

He hoped to see his Earth, and more importantly, his family and friends, again.

But enough sightseeing. More training.

Goku concentrated his ki and levitated in mid-air. He started to visualize a virtual battle - King Piccolo, Ginyu, Frieza... he started to attack the air at blinding speeds, punching and kicking at an incredible rate and power that would make even the lightning bolts pale in comparison.

Replaying virtual battles, fighting invisible enemies, for half and hour. Goku panted as he ceased his movements, his muscles aching, and he slowly descended. The saiyan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before summoning his ki from his core...

"HAHHHHHH" He screamed as his ki ripped out dangerously from his body - his aura blared a furious red, intensifying... everything in the range of 50 metres were blown back by the sheer force of his power.

The world shook.

Every living being felt as the ground started to tremble beneath them, "Earthquake!" They shouted, diving for cover, radios blared our warning alerts, but it was of too little force to be considered a threat yet, unexplainable or no.

Not a threat for humans... but it couldn't be said the same way for the beings of the otherworld.

The devils, angels, fallen angels... shock. Yes, maybe even terror. To be able to feel such power radiating from Earth... a massive force just so close to exploding! It was worrying enough for them to send someone to check in the situation.

After all, you can never be too sure.

The aura around Goku faded. he fell to his knees, panting and sweating - his power had risen dramatically, but...

"Not enough."

"No good."

Goku breathed heavily, he wiped sweat from his forehead and leaned back, gazing into the sky... "I need to feel that rage I did at Namek. I need to turn super saiyan... maybe next time."

He wasn't giving up. Nope.

Goku stood up on trembling legs and blasted off. Yes, he wanted to continue to train. But what was this about a school? He didn't know, but Rias seemed to make quite a bit of fuss about it last night, and he didn't want to anger her.

Besides, he needed to see Rias.

**Occult Research Club**

Rias turned over, sleeping soundly. The peace was unbroken for a few moments, before a door flew open. Rias awoke at the sound.

"I'm back!" She heard Goku's voice, then his smiling face greeted her as he entered.

"You're back early." Rias smiled, Goku sat on the bed next to her, "I thought you were going to train longer."

"I..." Goku bit his lip, "I couldn't."

"Why?" Rias' eyes widened, worried.

"Because I missed you." His voice was a husky whisper, and before she could reply she found herself pressed against the wall, smoldering lips pressed against her own.

"I love you," he confessed, lust burning in his eyes. Sincerity in his voice.

"I... I love youuUUU!" Rias panted.

She arched her back as Goku captured her lips, again, in a smoking hot kiss. He pushed himself against her thighs, forcing them apart, and Rias felt his arousal pressing against her own. She would be lying if she said his length hadn't aroused her the moment her fingers wrapped around his large... Her red hair splashed against the wall and she moaned, her mouth opened slightly to an 'o' and he took the opportunity to slid his tongue into his mouth, as well as his hands down her curvy hips and to her skirt.

Rias arched her back as Goku captured her lips again in a hot smoking kiss. He pushed her against his hands, he could feel his arousal and she anticipated it -

She felt his large warm hands cup her ass before hooking onto the waistband of her skirt, and tug it lower, lower... so slowly he slid her skirt off her long legs and threw them onto the floor, Rias wrapped her arms around Goku's neck and their tongues battled. Goku explored Rias' mouth and grinned against her lips as he left her long slender fingers drag tantalizingly across his hard-on, snagging his sash and pulled.

"Oh god! Mmm...oh Goku!" moaned Rias lewdly.

Rias' eyes widened. One of his large hands cupped her groin, she felt herself getting warmer and wetter as his fingers brushed teasingly against the fabric of her lace panties before removing it, just sweeping his fingers slowly across her pussy.

She let out a strangled cry, muffled by his hot lips, as one of his fingers entered, she arched her back further and pressed her breasts against his bare chest. Goku took the invitation and ripped off her shirt - Rias was too occupied at the moment to care about the abuse of her clothes - and slid one warm hand under her lacy black bra, clasping her breast - his fingers kneaded her nipple and made her whine in arousal.

"Mmm...Goku. Please...I need you. Please." Rias pleaded, panting...

"What? I didn't hear you." the saiyan teased.

"Please, I need you inside me. I need your cock." Rias begged, she pressed herself closer to him.

He smirked and pressed his erection against her naked thighs and the redhead moaned in pain - a sensual pain, that she didn't know existed, as he entered her. Goku was big. Bigger than she anticipated.

"Goku. More! Ah...faster!" demanded Rias. She closed her eyes as she drowned in the sensation of pain mixing into pleasure.

"Rias!" gasped Goku feeling the tightness of Rias.

"Rias!"

"Rias!"

"Rias..."

"Rias-sama! Wake up!"

Rias woke up in bed, panting. Sweat running down her whole body.

"Was..." She looked around. "That was a dream..?" Disappointed.

"You were moaning quite loudly. It seems you were having an extremely pleasurable dream." A teasing voice by her ear.

Rias turned to her right only to find Akeno sitting next to her.

"You were screaming Goku's name. Dreaming about my Goku, huh?" Akeno grinned mischievously.

"N-no way!" Rias's face turned bright red in embarrassment as she realized that her queen found about her dream,"A-and what do you mean by 'my Goku'?"

"Ara ara, wasn't that clear that he loves me when he went with me for dinner last night?" Akeno flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your dream bubble but even friends and colleagues go on dinner." Rias pouted childishly.

Before Akeno could reply, the door of the room opened as Goku waltzed in, grinning.

"I'm back." Goku announced his arrival.

Akeno smirked as she found her perfect opportunity.

"Welcome back, Goku. I wanted to ask you something." Akeno gave Rias a sideways glance.

"Uh...yeah. Sure." he blinked.

"Did you like the time you spend with me last time at dinner?" Akeno smiled seductively.

Being oblivious to what Akeno really meant, Goku replied without giving it any thought.

"Yeah, I loved it. I would like to go with you again. The food was amazing!" Goku gushed, his mind swimming with thoughts of last night's meal. The girls caught his dreamy look and Akeno smirked, while Rias fumed in jealously.

"SON GOKU!" Rias yelled. The saiyan jumped back in shock.

'She's just scary as Chi-Chi.' thought Goku.

"Weren't you training? Weren't you going to take more time?" Rias frowned, angry. She took a step forward threateningly.

"I couldn't," Goku grabbed her shoulders and gazed deep into her eyes. Flashbacks of her dream entered her mind and Rias turned fifty shades of red.

"W-why?" stuttered Rias, blushing heavily. Her mind went blank... Akeno's presence had never been more inconvenient!

"Because someone doesn't belong here." Goku's eyes narrowed and he let out a soft, protective growl, pushing Rias behind him. "I know you are outside. Show yourself."

"Wow, I thought we had hidden our energy quite well. But you found us the moment you entered. Outstanding." a voice echoed.

A red circle materialized on the floor and started to glow. The light diminished to reveal a young man and woman, both smirking. The man looked like he was in his early twenties, with shoulder length crimson hair and striking blue-green eyes that reminded Goku of Rias's. Come to think of it, this man bore a very uncanny resemblance to her - almost like the male version of Rias.

The woman looked to be the same age as the man, silver hair that was flowed gracefully over her back with two braids at the sides knotted up with small blue bows. Her eyes were the same mesmerizing colour as her hair...

"Oni-chan!" Rias acknowledged, surprised by her brother's sudden appearance.

"What? He is your brother?" Goku scratched the back of his neck, confused.

It lasted not long, however, the resemblance was quite obvious. He noted that Akeno bowed down to him.

"Hey, why are you bowing to him, Akeno?" Goku tried to whisper but his voice resonated around the dead-silent room. The saiyan smiled nervously and everyone's gazes snapped towards him.

"Goku, this is my elder brother, Sirzechs Lucifer along with him is our most trusted maid, Grayfia. As for your question. My brother is currently one of the Four Satans of Hell. It is the highest rank in entire hell. So its not an unusual thing for lower devils to bow down to him. Even high rank devils bow down to him." explained Rias.

"Really? Wow, you look strong. Can we spar?" Goku grinned excitedly.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Rias's eyes bugged out. She slapped the saiyan at the back of his head.

"I apologize, but Grayfia and I are just here to check out the situation. Maybe we could spar at a later date." Sirzechs replied, smiling politely.

"Oh," Goku frowed dejectedly, then perked up, turning towards the silver-haired woman, "how 'bout you? Will you spar with me?"

"Didn't you hear what he just said?!" Akeno pinched Goku's cheek and dragged him away, giving Grayfia a sheepish smile. He was cute, sure, but Akeno swore Goku sometimes had a rock for a brain.

"I don't believe you are here just to check up on me. What else is there? You won't just leave behind your bust schedule just for something as minor as this." Rias crossed her arms.

"Come on Rias, don't be so rude to your big brother," Sirzechs replied, his smile not very reassuring, "I came all this way just to meet you."

Before anyone could say anything further, Grayfia stepped forward, her usual serious expression hanging on her face,

"We have came because there is a disturbance in the forces between hell and earth, caused by him," she pointed towards the oblivious Goku.

"Huh? What, me?" Goku scratched his head quizzically.

"We have been keeping an eye on you from the day one. And-"

But before Grayfia could complete, Sirzechs stopped here.

"Thats enough. We don't want my sister's newest club member to think we are stalking him, do we?" Sirzech said gently, "Goku, was it? Can I have a word with you in private?"

Goku nodded. The duo left the club, leaving the tension in the air.

Rias narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Though she did trust her brother more than anyone, but the fact that Devil Council had been being spying on Goku was making her uncomfortable. But there was nothing she could do about it.

After few minutes, Goku and Sirzechs returned. But much to Rias's disappointment, neither of them had their usual carefree looks on their face.

"So...?" Rias bit out hesitantly. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear about what brought them down.

"Don't worry, Rias, it seems Goku is quite trustworthy. I'll tell everyone that he is neither a villain nor a threat." Sirzechs's smile returned to his face.

Rias and Akeno let out similar sighs of relief.

"Anyways, we have to get going. Father and others might be getting impatient by now." Sirzechs grinned, as he and Grayfia stepped back on the red circle. It lit up again.

"Oh and one important thing Goku, the main reason I'm trusting in you is because Rias completely trusts you. You better not break her trust or you'll dearly regret it." Sirzechs warned, his eyes flashing with the promise of pain should his words be ignored. Goku nodded sincerely.

"Well that went better than we thought, " Akeno shrugged.

"What did he tell outside the club?" Rias prodded her friend for more information.

"Well, nothing much. He told me that I don't look like a bad guy. Oh and he also told me some childhood incidents of yours." Goku grinned mischievously at the last part.

Rias turned red in anger and embarassment as she realized that her brother had told her crush something far more personal than the mission.

"Oh, really? Can you tell me too?" Akeno, now very interested, bounded over with an evil smirk.

"When Rias was 7, she-"

"T-there nothing about it. We'll be late for school if we waste time in silly things." interupted Rias, as she punched Goku hard in the stomach making him gasp for air.

"Anyways, I need you all of you to meet me at night near the eastern most part of this town." Rias informed,"Especially you and Issei, Goku."

"Why?"

"We'll show the fighting system of devils to the newbies, which are you and Issei." Rias asnwered.

"Really? That's amazing!" Goku's face lit up, like he had just gotten the best Christmas present ever.

"If you were right and he has power equal to an Ultimate Devil, do you think the hunt will be of any challenge to him?" whispered Akeno.

"Eh? Ah...you...are right. I...didn't think about that." Rias sweat-dropped, seeing Goku all pumped up.

**A/N: Okay, the chapter is completed. I read review of a guest saying that my stat of Goku was inaccurate. I'm sorry to say that but my stats were straight from manga which means its pure canon.**

**Also there were some reviews telling me about FTDS' Naruto Stats Sheet. And since i'm a debating member in comicvine, animevic and moviecodec, i have to saythat sheet is a total wank sheet, its not what i'm saying but all the members of sites saying. Also the fact that he was kicked out of Naruto official wiki gives us the prove that he was wanking. I mean there were many better Naruto experts on that wiki but they didn't agreed with him and he was kicked. BUT enough with FTDS, this is MY profile and story! LOL!**

**Anyways, i hope we will reach 110 or 120 reviews till next chapter becuz i want this story to be my first to cross 100. So guys, please review!**

**Eu Sunt Dracul1 out for now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

**A/N: Yo! Sup, dear reader? I'm finally done with chapter 4! Thanks for your patience and support so far! :)**

**Wait. What? What was that? I was gone for soooooo long?**

**Really sorry about that. I was really caught up with playing games and college stuff. Really really busy. Not to mention, new DB series with Black Goku and Hit! Sorrrry about late upload :P**

**I hope the hype and popularity of this story hasn't dropped down**

**Anyways, to the story.**

**BETA: LadyBoy **

**CHAPTER 4: REALIZATIONS**

"Rias"

His words could be heard clearly in the whole room. Yet, the only reply he got was silence. Silence...even though the person he called was still in the room.

"Rias...Rias?" called the Saiyan, trying to get her attention.

Sure, silence was something that quite accompanied him most of his life while living in mountains but this was different. He knew that she was mad about something. There she was, standing in front of the window, looking outside as the last rays of sun fell majestically on her beautiful hair.

He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't find her attractive at all. But...such concerns could be addressed another time perhaps.

The Saiyan turned his head towards the other person in the room, Issei. As he made eye contact with Goku the only reply he gave was a shrug of shoulders, clearly understanding what was he was asking for. He couldn't dare to mutter anything in Saiyan's defense even if he wanted to, especially not when Rias was this mad.

"Ri-"

"Issei tell Goku that I have no desire of talking to him." said Rias, interrupting the saiyan.

"But Ria-"

"Did you even listen to what I just said?!" shouted Rias in anger, surprising Goku.

"Haha... is that so? You should have told me that before, I was getting hungry anyway" chuckled Goku sadly as he walked out of the room.

"Don't you think that was too harsh?" asked Issei.

Sure, he didn't like Goku much but even he couldn't deny that he prefered his childish and goofy personality.

"I know but...he has to learn." replied Rias.

She knew that what she did was wrong and even rude. But it was necessary for Goku to understand. To understand, Devil's rule and this new world.

Her eyes softened a little.

Perhaps she was... a bit too rude.

**THE PREVIOUS DAY...**

"Rias...(haaah)...senpai...I'm...(haaah)... .back" said an exhausted Issei who just came back from finishing his task.

'so-called-tasks', which included delivery and fulfilling humans' stupid desires, were not exactly what he thought about when the word 'devil's task' came to his mind.

Maybe that was something he had to go through first, being on a low devil level. But no matter what, he would surpass Goku. It was funny that this idiot had the same name as his favorite hero, and won Rias' heart.

"Oh good, you made it back just in time." said Rais, acknowledging his presence, "I was just talking with Goku about your new task."

"Yo!" Goku waved with famous Son grin on his face.

"New delivery tasks?" guessed Issei lazily as he laid on the floor.

These tasks were really hard, especially when he was too weak to fly or even use a teleportation circle. And something was even weird in finding human contractors.

"No. This time I just want you to spend some friendly time with Goku. You are both new here and you rarely speak to him" told Rias.

"Is this really necessary? I don"t want to be stuck with this idiot" whined Issei, clearly not wanting to spend any time with the saiyan.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" pouted Goku.

"Now, now, Issei, being on a mutual understanding with his/her teammates is important for a devil. Especially during rating games." informed Rias and continued future before either of the boys could raise their hand, " Rating games are popular, friendly battles, among the devil groups in order to raise their rank and fame. That's all you need to know for now."

Somewhere in town..

"So Goku, tell me, what do you like to do during your free time?" asked Issei sitting on a bench alongside Goku.

"Fighting and eating" replied Goku with a smile.

"Okaaaaay... anything else?"

"Fighting strong opponents" replied Goku happily.

"...Alright?...Between us men, what kind of girl would you prefer to fuck if given the chance?" said Issei, hoping to get a different answer from Goku.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Goku innocently.

"I mean what kind you would like to bang?" asked Issei again only to get a confused look from Goku.

Seriously, he couldn't understand what girls found attractive about this knuckle head, especially Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai.

"I mean with big breast or small? Big ass or small?" asked Issei making lewd faces and gestures which Goku only compare to Master Roshi.

"I don't know. The biggest breast I have touched so far are Rias'." replied Goku honestly.

"WHAT?!" shouted Issei in utter shock as if struck by lighting. This couldn't be real.

"They were really big and soft. I don't know how she is able to fight with them" wondered Goku but sweat dropped as he saw Issei.

"I...hate...you" said Issei, depressed as he started sulking on the ground. It was as if all the colors from his life were drained out.

Those boobs were his dreams! That guy touched them before him! His whole life was meaningless now!

"Hawaau!"

Both boys heard a sudden voice behind them, there was also the sound of something dropping on the ground.

When Issei turned around, there was a Sister on the floor.

She spreaded her arms wide open and had her face on the ground. That certainly was a clumsy way of falling down. Even dumber than Goku.

"…A-Are you okay?"

Issei approach the Sister and gave her his hand so she could stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Judging by her voice, she was young. She seemed to be the same age as Issei.

Issei took her hand to lift her up.

With a strong breeze, the sister's veil flew away.

Her blonde hair, which had been hidden underneath, fell down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair was sparkling with the sunshine's light.

Issei's eyes moved towards her face. His heart skipped a beat.

A blonde hair beauty was standing in front of him. Her green eyes looked so beautiful that it felt like he would be sucked into it.

For a while, he was staring at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?" asked the Sister looking directly into his eyes with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…" Issei couldn't speak clearly

There was no way that he could tell her how fascinated he was about her.

Rather, he thought that this girl might be it. Yeah, he was thinking about that. Yes, that.

She looks exactly like his ideal girl! Of course he had only one girlfriend in his entire life, only to be killed by her, so of course Issei was attracted to her!

It felt like he need to continue talking to her!

The travelling bag she was carrying on her shoulder now came up to his eyes. Now that he thought about it, it's was a rare occasion to see a nun in town. It was actually his first time seeing one.

Goku titled his head in confusion. He couldn't understand why Issei stared at the girl for so long. Looking at her on the floor, he saw her veil and picked it up before handing it to her.

"Oh, thank you so much, Sir." said the Sister as Goku smiled in return.

"T-Traveling?" asked Issei with a little blush on his face.

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this must be a local. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said, bowing her head.

Hmmm. Being sent to the Church of this town... Staff reassignment? Looks like the Church was also having a tough time.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She held her hand together in front of her chest and looked really sad.

Due to his new devil blood, Issei was able to understand several languages including English. As for Goku, surprisingly enough, he could understand it too.

Thanks to his childhood training with Master Roshi, he was indeed able to understand English too. (A/N: Can you guys guess the chapter?)

"I think I might know where the Church is." said Issei.

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" she smiled at him with tears falling from her eyes. Issei couldn't help but admire her beauty.

But when he looked at the Rosario, glowing on her chest, it gave him an extremely bad feeling.

Well , of course it had to, since he was a Devil. She was the type of human that he shouldn't talk to or get involved with. But he couldn't leave a girl in alone and in trouble. That is how, Issei took this Sister to the Church with Goku following behind as he was not familiar to the town either.

On their way to the Church, they went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What they heard was the cry of a young boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" the boy was with his mum. It was nothing serious, the boy seemed to have just tripped over.

But suddently, the Sister who was walking behind them a minute ago, was walking towards the park.

"Hey."

The Sister went inside the park and towards the boy who was sitting down, crying. Confused, ,both Issei and Goku followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys with a minor injury like this shouldn't cry." smiled the sister as she pat the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she was saying. But the Sister had a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy had injured himself.

The next moment, a green lighted orb appeared from the Sister's palm and was flashing onto the boy's knee.

What was that? Demonic-powers? Rais asked as it could only be used by Devils and someone related to Devils. This couldn't be.

When Issei looked carefully, the boy's injury started to disappear.

Something appeared in his mind. Probably a scared gear.

When he looked again, the boy's injury was gone without even a mark left.

That was amazing. Goku was also impressed by her ability, even though they had senzu beans in his world, but healing wounds with energy was something quite different.

This might also be the power of a Sacred Gear…it must be many different type.

The boy's mother was also in shock.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pat the boy's head and looked at Goku and Issei

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughed while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head and then grabbed her son's hand so they could leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" said boy looking at her.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan." she smiled happily after Issei translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." she said looking a bit sad, even though she was smiling.

To Goku, it seemed like she had some dark past or something. He could sense it but decided not to get too involved into it considering the situation.

Issei wanted to tell her about his Gear too but decided to keep it a secret as it might have make the situation worse, especially when he had to pose for Kamehameha to activate it.

The conversation ended there, and the group continued walking towards the Church.

They reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes.

CHILLS CHILLS CHILLS

Issei had chills, and sweats were coming out of his body. It had been like this before. But Goku seemed fine since he was not one of them.

He knew it. He was a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to God and the Angels, would be enemy's territory for him.

Even Rias had said that he should never get too close from a Church or a shrine.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

The Sister had a sigh of relief after comfirming their location with the help of the map she had.

It was a waste to say goodbye to a beauty like her, but Issei knew that it wouldn't work. He was a Devil and she was a nun after all.

Love between people from different camps may sound romantic, but this would be a different.

It would be because he was getting really scared of the Church. His whole body wouldn't stop shaking. signs of fear must be a special trait to the Devils. It felt like he was a frog being watched by a snake.

No, he couldn't stay here, he was almost in enemy's territory. One more step and he would be in great danger.

"Then I'll be on my way." Issei bid his farewell and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stopped him.

"Please, wait! I would like to make you some tea to express my gratitude since you brought me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going." said Issei, trying his best to stay away from the chruch.

"…But that's…"

The girl looked troubled.

She probably wanted to make them some tea to thank them, but drinking tea there would be dangerous. It was a shame, but he had to refuse. Even Goku understood that.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well." said Issei smiling

"I'm Son Goku. You can call me Goku"

When they gave her their name, the girl responded with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again sometime." said Issei as he began to leave.

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!" said Asia bowing her head down.

Issei left the place after waving a hand towards her. He understood that she was a good girl and that this meeting might be their fateful destiny.

It was almost like a hero leaving his girl for the sake of her safety. It was the best for the both of them.

"Bye, Issei. See you later." waved Goku.

"Bye, Goku" replied Issei happily as he continued to walk away

Asia going to church with Goku, huh? Such a nice thing.

...with Goku?

...Goku?...chruch?. .

...

WAIT A SECOND!

"STOP THERE, YOU IDIOT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" shouted Issei while running back to Goku to grab his arm.

"I'm going to the chruch" replied Goku

"YOU CAN'T GO THERE!"

"But Asia promised me some food." protested Goku.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" shouted Issei as he tried to pull Goku away but was repelled because of the church's proximity.

"I'll meet you at the club later." Smiled Goku as he entered the church alongside Asia.

"Stop. That was my moment. Why do you always get my girls?" said Issei as comical tears rolled down his eyes." You are a monster!"

**A few hours later...**

"Don't ever get close to the Church again!"

Both Issei and Goku were being scolded by Rias in the club's room. Her expression looked more serious than usual.

"To us Devils, the Church is enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light." explained Rias while looking at Issei.

Now that Issei thought about it, the chills he felt before weren't normal. He only felt fear at that time.

It might be his way of detecting danger and his instinct as a Devil telling him that he was in a dangerous situation.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially not the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us since their powers are born by the prayers made to God. Even less if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the edge of death, Ise." continued Rias looking at him directly with her blue eyes while pushing away her crimson hair.

Her eye were serious, so Goku knew she wasn't joking. It was the first time he saw her like that.

"Y-Yes." replied Issei.

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised are completely exterminated. They return to being nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

Ria shook her head after seeing Goku and Issei's confused faces.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes" replied Issei bowing down his head.

"That goes for you too, Goku " said Rias.

"Okay, but it was a really beautiful chruch inside. They gave me food and snacks. And there is even hot water tubs there" explained Goku as he started to drool, thinking about food again.

"Wait! What?! You went INSIDE THE CHURCH?!" shouted Rias, causing Goku to flinch.

Goku gulped in fear as Rias seemed even more furious than before. Hell, even Chi Chi wasn't as scary as she was.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?!" demanded Rias as she slammed her fists on the desk, "YOUR ACTIONS COULD HAVE CAUSED CHAOS IN THIS TOWN!"

"But Rias-"

"Don't you 'but' me!" said Rias in anger, "I don't think I will be able to put with up you if you start doing such stupid stunts. I don't want to act on your own unless you completely understand about Devils' rules. This is your first and last warning .Do you understand that?"

In response, Saiyan only nod as he didn't want to make her more mad.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but its almost the time" said Akeno as she entered in the room.

"Time for what?" asked Issei.

"For hunt"

**AT NIGHT...**

"Alright, I can't wait to fight some strong enemies" said Goku in excitement while Akeno was giving a smile to Rias, which she could catch even miles away.

She was just teasing her but Akeno was right, for someone with Goku's power this would be a way too easy task...too damn easy. Catching Goku off guard, right now, also seemed like a bad idea.

"So who are we fighting?" asked Goku.

"A stray" replied Kiba.

"What's that?" asked Issei.

"The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur. the Devils' power are enormous here. You can't even compare it to when you were human. There will always be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests. Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different locations. That is a "Stray Devil". explained Rias.

"In other words, a stray dog. Stray dogs create trouble. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law among the Devils." explained Rias. "Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels see them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever they are found. There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide to any rule."

"But why are they considered dangerous?" asked Issei

"Because they have lost the ability to reason. They will attack and eat anything that moves, humans and devils alike." answered Aneko smiling.

The way Akeno explained it the whole situation with the strays, while smiling, was enough to scare Issei. He wasn't a powerful devil, heck he was not even equal to a normal devil, let alone a Start Devil.

"Goku, I don't think I- WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DROOLING?!" shouted Issei as he saw Goku drooling, lost in his own thought.

"..Huh? Oh sorry, I was just imagining how strong the Stray Devil might be if he is that dangerous" smiled Goku as the whole group sweat-dropped.

"This is not good." commented Akeno

"Certainly not" replied Rias as they were both sweating.

A few minutes, Goku went to the abandoned building located at the outskirt of town, along with Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko. It was midnight. It was a world possessed by the darkness.

There was lot of tall grass surrounding him, but he could see the abandoned building in the horizon. "The place seems to be quite haunted " assumed Goku as he heard Issei's leg shaking clearly even if it was not audible to the other members of their group.

Saiyans always had an extraordinary sense of smell and hearing.

It reminded him so much of Gohan when he was little, always scared of dark places. Oh how, he missed his home and family.

Back to the matter in hand, according to the rumors, every night a Stray Devil was luring humans to the building to feed on them.

As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them.

[Since it escaped to Rias Gremory's territory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it.]

Apparently, this was also one of the Devil's jobs.

Eating a human… There are evil Devils like that as well…

No, naturally, Devils were like that. During his time as a kid, he did heard about demons and devils like that but never met one before.

"…Smells of blood."

Koneko-chan covered her nose with her uniform after she said that.

'The smell of blood?' thought Isse as he couldn't smell anything. Goku waved impressed by Koneko-chan's good sense of smell.

It all becomes quiet.

Issei and Goku felt the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill them wasn't normal. Its ki wasn't as evil as Frieza but was more bloodthirsty.

"Ise, Goku, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." said Rias

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm pretty sure that I won't be of much use!" panicked Issei.

"Yes. It's still impossible now."

She said it looking straight at him to his despair.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at the way we fight. Oh, and I will also explain the traits that the servants have."

"Explain? The servants have traits?"

Issei shot a confused look, but Rias continued.

"Devils, who are the masters, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain this and also the Devils' history."

Rias starts to explain the current Devils' situation as they entered in the building.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Rias.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops and they lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Rias speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"Evil Piece?" asked Issei

It was going to get complicated, but it looked like Issei knew he had to listen to it seriously.

"Devils with Peerage decided to use the traits of the human's game called "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants were Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the Devils' world. We'll leave that aside. There are Devils who are masters, are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and tbecame unexpetedly popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" asked Issei

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

Goku was even more lost than Issei but what he could understand was that being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil. It also becomes your pride.

Sounds somewhat similar to Saiyans.

Sure it was complicated. But at the same time, he was hoping to participate in such game.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?" asked Goku.

"Yeah."

Kiba answered his question.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?" asked Issei

"Ise, you are—"

Rias stopped there.

Goku knew the reason why. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger.

There was something approaching them! Even a guy like Issei who just turned into a Devil knew it.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which was coming from below the ground..

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you" announced Rias.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around them. Goku couldn't help but being confused at the laughter. That wasn't a human's laugh. It also wasn't a Devil's as far as he knew, even though he knew only 5 of them.

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body was floating.

A heavy footsteps echoed in the whole building. The next thing that appeared was the body of a gigantic beast.

It was a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It was holding something that looks like a spear in both of its lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. There was a tail attached to the beast.

From the size of it, it was definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it had been standing on his legs, it would have been much bigger.

Either way, Goku was confused he knew it was a monster. But was this thing also a Devil? So that's what Stray Devil looks like.

Even though he has seen many beasts in his life, but this one was something else. Devils are really weird.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" said Rais

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barked, but Rias just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!" Kiba replied as he dashed forward for an attack but stopped in mid tracks as the monster was nowhere in sight.

"Look, guys! I already defeated it!" said Goku from the left side, weaving his hand standing over the unconscious body of Stray Devil.

The whole group had their jaws hitting the floor. Kiba was speechless, he was the fastest member in his group but he never saw Goku moving even an inch. This kind of speed was just ridiculous.

Issei was in complete shock. The beast which could squash him in a heartbeat was defeated by this guy .This guy standing in front of him was his self proclaimed rival yet the difference between them seems infinite.

Kenko knew that the Stray Devil was not much of a threat but the look on Kiba's face told her that this new guy is something not to overlook.

"Uh...it seems that you won't get to see the hunt and fighting style of devils today." said Rais , regaining her composure. To that, Issei could barely nod.

"Ara ara, I toooooold you so" chuckled Akeno as Rias groaned in reply.

"This beast wasn't really that strong. Was it the dangerous enemy you were talking about?" asked Goku.

"Uhmm...no. Really not. This...t-thing is just his pawn. The real one escaped when you were fighting his pawn." Rias lied.

"Really? Was he that fast?" asked Goku in awe.

"Yes! He is that fast and strong. In fact, he can actually defeat you in a second" Rias lied some more, sweating nervously.

"Wow. Now i really want to fight this enemy. Where can I find him?" asked Goku even more excited than before.

A real enemy so strong and fast that he couldn't even feel his presence or see him at all! Amazing indeed!

"That guy is very hard to find, Goku. If you hadn't interfered, we might have caught him." Rias blamed on Goku.

"Oh, i'm really sorry then, Rias. I will be careful next time." apologized Goku, bowing down .

Issei couldn't help but facepalm at how naive and stupid Goku could be. Even a child could clearly see through that lie. And this is his self proclaimed rival...how absurd.

"Hey Aneko, why is Rias lying to Goku?" asked Issei in a low voice.

"Since Rias belongs to one of highest ranked devil clan, admitting that she was hunting a low level enemy such as a stray devil would be against her pride especially in front of a newbie." whispered Akeno.

"Oooh, I see."

"Anyways, back to matter at hand, it's time to put it out of its misery." said Rias as she created a big sphere of energy in her hand.

But before she hit the beast with the attack, Goku swatted her hand in opposite direction causing the energy ball to hit the roof much to Rias' and the others' disbelief.

"Goku, what are you doing?" asked a bewildered Rias.

"That's what I want to ask. That attack was going to kill it." said Goku clearly unhappy.

"And? You point is?"

"We don't have to kill it. If you kill it now, it won't make anything better."

"Enough with this bullshit!" yelled Rias in frustration, "For fuck's sake, do you even know how many innocent people it killed and how many more it will kill if we don't end it here? How could you let someone who killed innocent people go away just like that? They will do it again when given the chance"

"No, I can't let you do that!" said Goku standing in front of her.

"I can't have this stupid conversation now. Get out of the way."

"No! This is not what I thought when you-"

"When I said 'hunt'? What else you do you expect? Play cards with this thing? Do you even remember what I told you about not acting on your own?!" asked Rias as her anger was building up.

"Yes, but I can't let you do that" told Goku with seriousness.

"Out of my way!'

Rias shoved Goku aside but what she found was beyond her belief. Her anger intensifying by the fact that the beast was not longer there. How could a low life stray dog escape during their hunt?!

What would other devils say?! That the member of so-called Gremory family wasn't able to defeat a stray devil?!

"Where is it?!" shouted Rias.

"We're sorry, Rias but we were as shocked as you by Goku's action. We didn't even see it leave." apologized Akeno for the whole group.

"Don't worry" assured Goku "I'm prom-

SLAP!

The sound echoed through the entire building. Issei, Kiba and others could only watch in surprise as it was the first time their master ever slapped someone.

"Rias, I-"

"Just keep it to yourself, Goku, I don't want to listen to any of your babbling. You seriously disappointed me." told Rias as she prepared to leave.

Goku was shocked at the sudden outburst of Rias. He was doing what was right. What he always thought was right. Unnecessary death was something he couldn't withstand. It was really rude of her to do that, and even hurt his emotions.

But thinking her words through, he realized the truth.

Maybe she is right.

Maybe he is too forgiving and soft.

In the past, it was his own naiveness that put his friends' life at risk and even got Krillin killed.

Akeno gave Saiyan a sympathetic look before leaving him to his own thoughts and realization.

**A/N: okay, now that is done, I can go to my other stories too. And since the summer vacation are going on, I hope I can complete more chapters than before. That is if I don't get distracted by games T.T**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know not much action is going on but I need to build a more realistic and better understanding b/w characters too though I promise next chapters will contain a lot of action.**

**Anways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave reviews.**

**Eu Sunt Dracul1 out for now.**


	5. The Game and The Training

**A/N: Okay so some of reviewers are complaining that Goku is not that forgiving and saves only strong opponents and that Rias is too bitchy in this story. **

**First of all, Goku is known for forgiving his opponents. Almost everyone in DBZ pointed that out even Vegeta too. Goku even forgave Mercenary Tao and even showed disapproval when Veget a suddenly killed one of Ginyu Force memebers and we all know about Fireza. **

**Second, Rias is kinda cocky in DxD earlier chapters too and i explained in this chapter why she acted like that. **

**Anyways, let's head to the story.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: ****I have even already finished the next chapter and will post it as soon the story reaches 195 reviews. So be sure to leave a review ;) **

**CHAPTER 5: THE GAME AND THE TRAINING**

"And then he said 'I don't need this. I only care about food'"

The collective laugh of group echoed throughout the room, even Goku couldn't help but laugh at his childhood adventures, which were being told by Master Roshi. All of his childhood friends were gathered at Kami House and enjoying the lunch.

"He was always like that, carefree and kind hearted though sometime greedy to fight" Krillin chuckled.

"Yeah. Even a beautiful woman like me couldn't seduce him to give us his dragon ball" Bulma interjected before drinking the last sips of wine.

"Hah, that some dangerous level of self confident you got in your beauty" commented Yamcha, he was sitting next to Tien while Puar floating near his head.

"Yeah and who was the one begging me to not break up our relationship?"

Bulma countered venomously making Yamcha sweat nervously only to have the gang break into another fit of laughter.

A few minutes later, Goku sat up and started to head outside.

"Goku, where are you going? What's the hurry? You just came here" asked Master Roshi, concerned about his formers students early departure.

"Oh I'm just going to do some training. After all, I don't want to fall behind in the next World Martial Arts tournament."replied Goku as he headed outside.

His sight was meet with palm trees, sand and vast ocean. A smile formed on his face as he took a long breath. He still remembered himself and Krillin training alongside Master Roshi everyday until their legs gave out.

Just like the good old days.

Then, Goku's expression turned serious as he powered up making his white aura dance surrounding him, he cupped both of his hands near his hips.

"KAME...HAME...HAAAAAAA"

He yelled as he moves his arms to his front, a blue wave of energy shoot towards the ocean almost splitting it in half. Taking a moment to compose himself, Goku readied himself to another wave of practice for his signature Kamehame, but he was interrupted by Krillin before he could continue his practice.

"You sure do take your training seriously." said Krillin looking at the huge waves caused by the attack.

"You know me. I love to train to fight more stronger guys" Goku replied with a with signature Son grin.

"Yeah you saiyans and your crazy lust for battles... " Krillin remarked, sweat dropping from his forehead, it sure was hot out here.

"Hey Krillin, do you think I'm too easygoing on my enemies?" asked Goku as his expressions suddenly turned soft and thoughtful.

"Well, justice and forgiveness is subjective if you ask me. You can be quite forgiving at times maybe partially because of how you were taught and partially because of your saiyan heritage to fight only strong opponents" Krillin responded after pondering his friends question for a moment, with a smile he turned his head towards sky ,"But that uniqueness is what makes you Goku."

But it was his forgiveness which caused other pain and backfired at him. Tao Pai took advantage of this, even Raditz, his own brother, took advantage of it. Because of easy forgiveness even that stray devi-...

Suddenly a small current of pain went through Goku. He shook his head trying to ignore it.

"But why such a question? You are not the type to ask such things." Krillin asked, suddenly being rather thoughtful himself "It's because yesterday... I...I..."

Without warning the pain in his head intensified causing the saiyan to drop on his knees.

"Goku! Are you alright?" Krillin asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yesterday...I was...no...I was..." the pain grew in intensity and he started panting.

"Krilin, I was... Krillin... Krillin?" Goku's expression turned into that of confusion.

"What? What is it, Goku? Are you okay?"

"No... It... can't be! " exclaimed Goku as realization struck him," You were killed...on Namek..."

"What are you saying? But I'm right here" a confused Krillin responded.

"No, I am remembering now. You... were killed by Frieza. I defeated him yet I saved him despite that. But then planet exploded. And then I was...I was on some other Earth where I met..."

"Rias!"

All at once his head was flooded with old memories. Memories of Krillin's death, him turning into a Super Saiyan, escaping explosion, meeting Rias, Akeno and the others.

"Who are you?" asked Goku in a serious tone as he stood up, fixing a serious glare on a very nervous and confused Krillin.

"What are you talking about? I'm Krillin. Don't you remember?" said Krillin sweating nervously, Goku was acting rather peculiar.

"No, you are not Krillin. The Krillin i knew was...killed by Frieza." Goku said those last words in a painful voice, just above a whisper.

"No, I'm Krillin. Just standing in front of you." insisted Krillin.

"No, you are not. Now that I sense it, your energy is far different than Krillin. Who are YOU?!"

"Dear, oh dear. What was it? The pain? The memories? Or own intelligence? Oh, it doesn't matter..now that it already has come to this" Krillin suddenly smirked evilly. His whole demeanour changed.

Suddenly, the Earth itself started to tremble. The sky turned black and the ocean surface started to have groan and crack.

"What is this place?! Who are you?! What is happening?!" a confused and angry Goku shouted. He had been tricked.

"No need to get angry now, Goku. This place is called 'Realms of Dreams'. As for me, I'm the guardian of this place. Assigned to keep you here forever. I have taken the form of Krillin through your memories." a sinisterly smiling Krillin informed him.

"Sorry to tell you but you can't keep me here." said Goku as he readied himself for fight.

But then the guardian started laughing making Goku wondered if he said something funny.

"Oh no. I think you are misunderstanding. I told you I'm a guardian but in no ways I'm a fighter. My work was only limited to keep you trapped here without you actually realizing it." the guardian proclaimed in an ominous voice.

Hearing this, Goku decided to drop his guard but there was one thing he wasn't sure about.

"How do I get outta here? I need to go back to the real world."

"Don't worry, you will be send back. You see, in your normal state, your energy was so high that this realm was barely keeping itself from crumbling in. But when you started training, it was too much for it to handle. So now it is trying to send you back." the guardian explained calmly as the ground shook even more.

"I see. I have to say you did act exactly like Krillin even I couldn't tell the difference." Goku marveled in an impressed tone.

"I'm a manifestation of Krillin from your memories. In short, you can say I'm Krillin as you see him." replied Krillin with a gentle smile "You are a very kind person, Goku. I can tell that after reading your memories. Please don't blame yourself for Krillin's death."

"But it was my fault. Even Piccolo and Rias told me I'm too forgiving. If I wa-"

But before Goku could continue, his vision faded to black as his consciousness closed in on him.

**BACK TO RIAS' GROUP...**

"Watch out, Kiba." Akeno shouted to him, he barely managed to dodged multiple energy spears.

The next instant he felt a punch connecting with his face which send him flying straight into Akeno. After taking such a severe hit both of them fell to the floor completely unconscious.

Right now, Rias and her group were hunting two stray devils. Much to their bad luck, these two devils turned out be far stronger than what they had been previously told.

"Did you pick up any trails on Goku's energy?" asked Rias putting her every ounce of her energy into the barrier she had erected in order to protect herself and Koneka.

Koneka shook her head in disapproval as even after trying her hardest to pick up on Goku's energy, she remained unsuccessful in locating him.

"Where are you, Goku?" Rias murmured to herself.

"Your friend ain't returning from where I send him" said the first stray devil in cocky voice as he grabbed Akeno by her leg hurling her at Kubo and the collision knocked both of them out.

"We have wasted enough time on them. Let's finish this." said the second devil as he created multiple energy spears and threw them at Rias shattering her barrier in an instant.

"You did well despite being so young. Too bad you were assigned to kill us." said the second stray as he summoned more spears to finish them.

But before anyone else could make another move, a portal ripped opened out of nowhere in front of Rias, and the Saiyan, who everyone thought was gone, appeared out of it.

"What?! Impossible!" yelled first stray in disbelief.

"Goku!" exclaimed Rias happy to see that the Saiyan had returned.

"Ow my head. " groaned Goku as he regained his consciousness.

Turning his gaze back, he saw Rias and Kenko who were heavily bruised while on other side, Akeno and Kiba were laying on the ground unconscious. In front of him, the two strays they were hunting.

"That was a very coward move. You tricked me saying you were surrendering and send me to another world." Goku accused them, clearly not in a happy mood.

"But how? It is impossible for anyone to return from your dreams' realm. How did he escape it?" asked first stray in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter. This annoying man is dead already." said the second stray as he dashed towards Goku at lightning speed. Determined to finish what they had started.

Goku merely sidestepped to dodge his attack before punching the devil straight into the ground. A large crater was formed by the mere shockwaves of the punch and the devil was instantly knocked down.

"H-he...is m-monster!" stuttered the first one in fear seeing his partner knocked unconscious by a simple punch.

The first stray devil decided not to fight Goku and ran away at high speed. Goku sighed in disappointment as he suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of the stray. He was not going to let him get away.

"I have already lost a dear friend of mine to monsters like you. I can't let you escape. " said Goku narrowing his eyes.

"You bastard.."

Just as the stray devil summoned his spears to attack Goku, he was impaled by a large energy spear. Even Goku was little surprised what happened.

"Th...this is...holy light spear...of annihilation" said the devil before he fell dead on the ground.

"That's correct. These spears are not easy to come by in hell and even in heaven. Deadly even to a high class devil." came a voice from the shadows.

It belonged to a young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the seam. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt. It was Riser Phenex along his harem.

"You! What are you doing?" hissed Rias.

"Well, I was worried about you living in this stupid human world. After all, I'm your future husband. Quite a pathetic show you guys put up there" said Riser with a smug look on his face, not impressed by what he was witnessing.

"I already told you multiple times. I WON'T marry you." replied Rias annoyed.

"You! You were watching this the entire time and yet didn't decided to help Rias." said Akeno, with an accusing undertone of disbelief in her voice, as she had regained her consciousness by now. She was furious as he made her way over to Rias.

"It's her own fault she has such pathetic peerage. Well, she is alive after all, isn't she?" smirked Rias making Akeno even more furious.

"Of course, she is. Goku was there to help her unlike some pathetic sisterfucking devil who did nothing." said Akeno with a cocky smirk on her face.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you!" yelled Riser as he formed a spear in his hand ready to hit Akeno and make her sorry for her words towards him.

But he was stopped as Goku suddenly appeared there grabbing his arm. Riser almost flinched at Goku's firm and strong grip on his arm, it was quite painful.

"That's not a nice way to talk to a lady." said Goku in a serious tone.

"Get your filthy hands off me you low c-"

Riser was cut off as a magic circle appeared on the ground.

"Grayfia what are you doing here" Rias was confused seeing her sister –in-law appear suddenly from the circle.

"I came here because of many things the more important one to prevent anything from happening in here and Sirzech-sama order me to come".

"The ultimate queen is here for a reason I presume" Riser said.

"Yes Raiser-sama I just came by needed to remind both of you should not forgotten about the rating game that we have agreed as a way to decide Rias-sama fate".

"Of course as if I could forget it was Rias agreement that the rating game is allowed even though it is unofficial even so as a noble devil I gave her peerage 11 days to be prepared before the rating game. Come along girls were heading back to prepare, oh and Rias I hope you can make it entertaining for me and my peerage" Rias stated coolly before teleporting away with his peerage.

"Say, Grayfia, since you are already here, how about we have duel?" Goku asked enthusiastically, happy at the prospect of fighting a strong opponent and improving his skills.

This made everyone flinch in fear as Goku again tried to challenge the strongest queen in Hell, even more so by the fact Sirzech wasn't there.

"You won't give up, would you? Fine I will fight you, Son Goku. But only when you become an Ultimate Class Devil." declared Grayfia much to everyone's shock and Goku's delight.

"Alright! Wait how will I become Ultimate Class Devil!?" asked Goku clueless.

"Well, Rias is there to explain you everything about that process."

With that said, she formed a magic circle on the group before teleporting away.

When she was gone everything went quiet and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly a loud growl came from Goku's stomach. Reminding everyone what a bottomless pit it was.

"Hehe, sorry I guess it's lunch time for my stomach." smile Goku nervously, scratching the back of his head and making everyone laugh at his goofy nature.

Unknown to all of them, a certain woman was watching from a distance. The woman had cat ears, long black hair with split bangs, and two tails, her body was concealed beneath a black kimono.

"Oh, he defeated those high class devil without even trying. Son Goku, huh? Why is someone like you hanging out with my little sister? Hehe, you are certainly interesting." the woman smiled before licking her lips mischievously.

**LATER THAT DAY…**

Issei finally completed the last lap of the ground barely able to keep himself from collapsing right there. He was sure if it wasn't for his new devil blood, he would have died halfway. He was simply exhausted.

Unlike other students, Goku gave far more laps and even gave him weighted clothes he requested from Rias, which he immediately got, thanks to her being a noble class devil.

When Issei tried to decline, Goku insisted it was extremely good to increase strength and stamina.

"Yeah fuck increased strength and stamina, this guy is actually trying to kill me" muttered Issei finally talking a sigh of relief, as he reach his destination.

"Wow, Issei you alright. Damn you look like shit." said Matsuda as he came to check on Issei.

"Yeah he is right. It's not fair for Goku-senpai to make you work harder than the rest." commented Motohama showing sympathy towards his friend which Issei knew was mostly fake.

"It's alright. Maybe after such hard training, I might gain enough muscle to get a girlfriend." Issei remarked, chuckling softly.

"With Goku-senpai and Kiba-san in this school? Yeah good luck with that." Matsuda stated, clearly unimpressed before pointing towards Goku who was surrounded by a huge crowd of girls.

"Goku-senpai, can you please teach me martial arts after school?"asked one girl.

"No way, he is not going to waste time on someone like you. He is going with us to karaoke." announced another girl.

"Who gave you the right to decide what Goku-senpai will do? He is going with me." another girl declared loudly.

Soon, the girls started fighting with each other over Goku, who stood there, confused as to what to do in this situation. While the trio was watching him with jealousy and comical tears in their eyes.

"Do you even have any dignity? Damn you!" said Issei annoyed.

"He seems to be troubled by all those girls." came a familiar voice behind him.

"Ara ara poor guy. Should I help him get rid of those annoying wrenches?"

Issei turned around to see Rias and Akeno who were smiling while having a dangerous aura around them, making the perverted trio flinch in fear.

"R-Rias Buchou., w-what you doing here?" asked Issei sweating nervously.

"Ah yeah, I'm here to tell you to get to ready for training as soon as school is over. It is important so don't be late."Rias announced, steady gaze still fixed on Goku, before heading back to the school with Akeno.

Issei dumbly nodded but was immediately buried under the onslaught of constant questions by Matsuda and Motohama, who could not believe Issei was called out by the most beautiful girl in school. Issei scoffed at them with a smug look saying he had became popular among girls and won't associate himself with likes of them any longer.

Well at least he could show off in front of these two even if it was a false impression.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

"Hurry up guys. You are too slow." shouted Goku enthusiastically to Rias and others before running up the mountain.

"Well, at least someone is happy about training." smiled Akeno.

"It's really impressive how he is running around like nothing." pointed Kiba, who was wearing a huge fridge on his back, towards Goku who was carrying all the stuff one could find in a house.

"It's not really surprising honestly. This guy can knock out a high class devil without even trying. Such feat must be a child's play for him." Rias remarked casually, "On the other hand... "

Rias and the rest of group turned their gaze towards an exhausted Issei who was keep falling behind.

"Damn it, why are they looking at me like that? Are they pitying me? Are they making fun of me?" mummered Issei annoyed at this,

He was a sacred geared wielder for fuck's sake. A special devil destined to achieve greatness. That red dragon himself told him that. Yet here he was outshined by this new teacher. He won't let someone like him makes a Gear wielder irrelevant.

Suddenly all determined, Issei started running at high speed towards Goku trying to keep up with him. Seeing this, Goku couldn't help but smile a small smile.

The boy had potential that's for sure. He just don't know how to use it in right way.

A couple of minutes later, the group reached a huge lounge. According to Rias, the entire mountain and lounge belonged to their family and it would be perfect place for their training.

"I'm impressed, Issei. You really are talking your training serious. You was able to keep up with Goku." Rias said impressed even though she knew Goku was trying to encourage him.

"Yeah,...Rias Buchou. I... can't afford to lose that rating... game." Issei wheezed catching his breath.

Issei was told by Akeno about the marriage proposal and rating game during the school time. He was surprised how arranged marriage still exist and nonetheless in the demon world.

"I swear not only will I win this game but also outperform Goku no matter what!" declared Issei.

Rias was surprised hearing this but smiled at the determination of her pawn.

"That's quite a high goal he is aiming for. Poor guy." whispered Akeno into Rias' ear making her sweat drop realizing what exactly Issei was talking about.

"You don't have to worry about outperforming me in that game since I won't be fighting." Goku suddenly announced shocking everyone.

"WHAT?!" Rias was most surprised hearing this, "Why are you not participating?"

"Oh I will be participating. But I will be merely observing. After meeting that Riser and his group, I know that he is quite weak for me so there is no fun in fighting him." replied Goku, "Instead I will train you guys since Riser and his group will be perfect opportunity to get stronger."

"But without you-"

"Rias, you know you can't rely on me forever. I told you I will be training you to get stronger. Or perhaps you are just afraid that you can't even defeat someone like Riser no matter what training you get?" smirked Goku.

"Ooooh? Son Goku, I know you are trying to provoke me. But even so, I'm Rias Gremory, sister of Sirzech Lucifer former leader of Four Great Satans and I will definitely not lose to likes of that scumbag." replied Rias smirking, "Fine, responsibility of our training is yours then."

"Alright, then since it has decided. We will start the training now." told Goku, "We will start with basics. I want all five of you to attack me at same time."

"All five? This guy is just crazy. Five on one?" said Issei in surprise.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." said Kiba.

"We are going to get our butts kicked, aren't we?" remarked Akeno in a matter-of-fact tone.

Then everyone formed a circle around Goku and Kiba and Issei were the first to make move as they dashed towards him. Issei threw a punch at the Saiyan who easily blocked, while Kiba decided to strike at the legs with his wooden sword which Goku saw clearly and dodged with a backflip. But just as he did that, Koneko appeared behind him and threw a devastating punch which Goku countered by grabbing her arm and throwing her at Issei and Kubo. Suddenly Goku sensed a high energy near him only to see Rias holding a big energy ball in her hand which was surrounded by Akeno's lightning. The size of the energy ball was easily three times that of Goku.

"Take this!" yelled Rias hurling it towards Goku.

The saiyan simply smirked at the incoming attacks before grabbing with one hand and shattering it easily. "That was a nice combination." complimented Goku impressed. "Alright. That might be enough." That earned Goku a confused looks from everyone.

"Now I know what you guys are lacking. Issei, you train with Kiba and focus on your speed and strength. Koneko, you are quite strong but lack speed and versatility. Akeno's lightning attacks are perfect way to improve. Rias, you are fine for your level but you lack any direct hand to hand training. You will be training with me." informed Goku as everyone nodded in response.

The training went for next couple of hours. Everyone was completely exhausted at that point and went to the lounge for rest. Everyone expect for Rias who wanted to train even more despite herself barely being able to even to stand up.

"That's enough, Rias. You are tired. You are just torturing yourself yourself now." told Goku worried.

"I can't. I have to become stronger." said Rias falling on her knees in exhaustion.

"You can't become stronger in just one day. Look I know you are nervous about the fight." said Goku kneeling down. "But I will make sure not to let any harm come to you. I won't let anyone force something on you that you don't want. That is a promise."

Rias couldn't help but give him a sad smile hearing this.

"Goku, yesterday when I slapped you it wasn't because you let that that beast escape but because I was furious and worried about the upcoming rating game. I let my emotions get best of me and took it all out on you. Goku. I really am a terrible person. Can you please forgive me?" asked Rias as she put her hand on Goku's cheek taking him by surprise.

"It's alright, Rias. You don't have to apologize for anything. Such things often happen between friends. You are one of my dearest friends. There is no way I can be mad at you for such a trivial thing." replied Goku with his famous Son grin.

Rias blushed at this. She still remembered the first day he came to school how happy she was and how he already attracted the populace of the academy especially females for her it wasn't just his appearance that she was attracted but it was this kindness and forgiveness she loved the most.

Her gaze went to towards the Saiyan's lip. A strong desire went through her body to touch them. A craving to taste them. If only she could... Rias closed her eyes and she started to close the difference between her and the saiyan.

"GOKU!"

But was interrupted suddenly as Akeno appeared out of nowhere throwing her arms around Goku.

"We were waiting for you guys in lounge for so long. What you doing anyways?" asked Akeno.

"N-n-nothing!" flushed Rias deeply as she just realized what she was about to do.

"Oooh, is that so?" Akeno smirked evilly as she saw Rias' flushed face.

"I almost forgot to thank you for saving me back there, Goku. It was so noble and brave of my dear Goku." Akeno beamed before planting a small kiss on the saiyan's cheeks.

Goku blushed a little at this while Rias' expression turned from surprised into annoyed.

"Let's hurry up or we will be late for the dinner." said Akeno as she grabbed Goku by arm and ran towards the lounge pulling Saiyan along with her.

"Oi, wait for me!" shouted Rias as she started following them, suddenly feeling rather left out.

**AT NIGHT...**

Anyone who knew Goku could find it unusual for a Saiyan to walk down the street at this time of the night, and even more unusual when he stopped in front of town's hospital.

Entering the hospital, he walked towards the receptionist and had a short conversation with her.

"Yeah, the patient's condition is stable now. They might be even regain consciousness soon. Please follow me." the receptionist told him.

"That's a great news." said Goku with a weak smile, as he started following the receptionist.

After walking past a dozens of rooms, they took a left turn before stopping at their destined room.

"It's really surprising how quickly she was able to recover given her injuries." said the receptionist while opening the door for the saiyan. "I will leave her to you now. Just so you know, usually the patient who go through such accidents are prone trauma and even suicide so please try to be as optimistic as you can be."

With that, reception left the Saiyan alone with an unconscious girl in the room. The girl was one of ex student from the Kuoh Academy. More specifically, she was the same girl who targeted Issei. The fallen angel, Raynere.

"Haha, all these bandages wrapping her body reminded me of my treatment after fight with Vegeta." said Goku to himself as he sit next to Raynere.

A groan came from her mouth as she slowly slowly opens her eyes.

"Umm...wha...wh...where I am now?" asked the fallen angel trying a sense of her surroundings.

"Ah, good thing you're awake." smiled Goku seeing her finally awake.

"You!" Raynere's eyes widened in surprise to see one of her enemies sitting next to her. On instinct, she jumped out of her bed but it turned out to be a bad idea as her legs gave out making her fall to her knees.

"Geez, you just woke up. Your body needs rest." sighed Goku as he picked up her up in bridal style.

"H-hey! Put me down!" shouted Raynere blushing deep red.

"You were badly injured. You need rest instead of making such hassle." said Goku putting her back on bed.

"Are..we at hospital?" asked Rias as finally noticed bandages wrapped around her body, "Why am I here?"

"Yeah we are in a hospital." Goku replied, "You see..."

**FLAHBACK...**

"I don't know if i should be really fighting in that rating game. Rias and others can defeated them if get little stronger." mused Goku on his way to the mountains where they were supposed to train.

As he was walking through the forest, he suddenly saw someone appears out of bushes. Goku was surprised to see it was no other than same fallen angel Rias threatened the other day. What more surprising was the condition she was in.

The girl was heavily injured and was bleeding from a lot of places all over her body. It was quite impressive of her to able to be walking on her own given how badly she was injured.

Raynere gaze suddenly towards the saiyan who watching her.

"Ah fuck, this is great. As if this days couldn't get any worse." smirked Raynere weakly as she formed an energy spear in her hand.

But before she could even throw the spear it immediately shattered in her hand as she collapsed on the ground. Goku rushed towards her and started to check her pulse.

"She is barely visible. She needs proper medical treatment." Goku exclaimed as he picked her and flew towards the town's hospital at frightening speed.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

"Ah i see. So it wasn't merely a dream." said Raynere with a sad look on her face.

"So what happened to you back then? " asked Goku.

"I don't want to talk about it, especially to an enemy." replied Raynere bitterly, "So when should I expect the torture or trial to execution in Hell?"

"What are talking about?" asked Goku confused.

" You obviously want information from me. But I will never betray Lord Kokabeil even if means my death." stated Raynere firmly.

"I really don't want anything from you."

"And you expect me to believe that? Why would even save an enemy? "

"Do I really need a reason to help someone? I helped you because you clearly needed it. And besides, I already told Rias before that I sensed no evil in you" replied Goku before standing up.

"Anyways, you still need rest. I will visit here every so often so you don't have to worry about being lonely ."

"There is no need. I don't want an enemy's sympathy." Raynere said bitterly.

"Too bad bit the nurse told me it would be help your recovery if you have some company."

With that said, Goku smiled at her before leaving the room. Raynere was still in surprise at Goku's nature. Despite knowing she was an enemy, he still was helping and smiling at her.

"You really are an odd one, Son Goku."

**A/N: Yeah I'm thinking of adding Raynere in Goku's harem. I liked her character more than some of more occuring characters in DxD. **

**Well, before someday again complain about Raynere being evil and not good for the cast. Actually she killed Issei because she wanted to eliminate any threat to fallen angels. Also she even spared Issei upon Asia's request, most of bad guys would have killed him on spot. Also her psychic powers are really good. **

**Also just let me know in comments if there is some other character you want in Goku's harem. **

**Anyways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave reviews.**

**Eu Sunt Dracul1 out for now.**


End file.
